Super Rio: Hope to die
by Nightfly123
Summary: One year has passed since the events in Super Rio: Cross my heart and The Rio army are once again living in peace until they discover something horrifying about the very man who had used Skyler as an experiment when she was little which leads to a battle for survival against a giant horde of deadly Zombies who were unintentionally created by the mad scientist.
1. Happy Begining

**Hello Everyone. Here is the sequel to Super Rio: Cross my heart and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

It's a time of peace and prosperity but it's the time of celebration even when someone has just given birth to not one but TWO chicks while also becoming parents for the first time in the process much to their happiness.

That's what happened in the hollow where Alex the Scarlet Macaw and Lilly lived as they held their two children who are called Eddie and Cadence which the two mates thought were awesome names for their two children.

"Look Alex" said Lilly, smiling. "They are so cute, aren't they?".

"I agree Lilly" said Alex the Scarlet Macaw, smiling. "They certainly are cute".

The entire Rio Army were there to celebrate the birth of Eddie and Cadence which brought tears of joy to everyone in the Amazon jungle before a party got underway much to the happiness of both Nico and Pedro.

Soon everyone was dancing including Alex the Scarlet Macaw and his mate Lilly who had handed her best friend Skyler the two chicks so that she can take care of them while she and Alex dance on the dance-floor.

Bia and Alondra were dancing together and it was the same with Lucas and Mimi while Nightfly and Siax were having a drink of both water and mango juice respectively as the party went on and on.

Finally everyone was finished with having a party and they went back to doing their own thing with Nightfly training Bia on how to become a god which was the same with Alex the Owl and his apprentice Tiago.

"Hey Nightfly" said Bia, panting. "How long do you think that I might become a god?".

"I don't know" said Nightfly, smiling. "It really depends on how much motivation that you have to become one".

They continued to train with each other until they had finally decided to call it a day and they went back to the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe where their loved ones were waiting for them much to their happiness.

Blu and Jewel were also training since they wanted to become more stronger and join both Alex the Owl and Nightfly in becoming gods which excited them although they knew that they had a lot of training to do.

"Wow" said Jewel, happily. "This whole becoming a god thing is a lot more trickier than I thought".

"Yeah" agreed Blu, smiling. "These sort of things are never easy".

The two mates carried on training while Tomada and his two children Tomada junior and Bobbie, who was born before Tomada and his father Henry came back after being kidnapped, were having a good time playing with each other.

Sorrel watched on in happiness as her kids and her husband continued to play before she flew off to try and find food so she and her family can avoid starving themselves out much to her amusement.

Carla was spending the time with her girlfriend Hannah and they were more in love with each other than ever before which made both themselves and their families happy with joy knowing that they deserved to be together.

"Isn't this lovely Carla?" asked Hannah, smiling as she had her wings wrapped around Carla's torso. "This is a beautiful day huh?".

"Yeah, I agree" said Carla, happily as she nuzzled her girlfriend's stomach with her head. "I love you Hannah".

"I love you too" said Hannah, also happily. "More than you ever know".

Carla smiled before kissing Hannah on the beak which Hannah gladly kissed back as they poured their love for each other into the kiss which got more heated with every passing second as the kiss carried on.

They continued to kiss each other until they finally broke it before Carla touched Hannah's forehead with her own and they stayed like this for 10 minutes until they held wings as they made their way back to the Spix Macaw tribe.

The Rio army had no idea that Armando and his students had their eyes on Alex and Lilly's children for some time now before they eventually decided to have a talk about the two beautiful chicks that they saw as a threat.

Ruby was busy looking after her and Groundfly's son Landon when she saw both her father and her husband fly back into the hollow much to her relief as Groundfly walked over to her and kissed her on the beak.

"How is our son?" asked Groundfly, smiling. "I hope that he is ok".

"He's fine dear" said Ruby, smiling back. "He's too busy being asleep to care".

Groundfly smiled as Snowfly began to talk with Armando about what they were going to do with Alex the Scarlet Macaw and Lilly's chicks which Armando responded by telling her that they will discuss it in their nightly meetings.

Armando looked at his daughter and his grandson with a smile on his face knowing that he was very happy to have become a grandfather to such a beautiful child and his happiness only grew when Ruby told him something that made him smile even more.

"Dad, I have got good news" said Ruby as she looked at her father with a smile on her face. "I'm pregnant again".

"That's wonderful news Ruby" said Armando, smiling back at his daughter. "The family just keeps on growing".

Ruby smiled as she turned to her husband Groundfly who held her wing with his own and cuddled her while also stroking his sleeping son's head with a smile on his face knowing that he was proud to be a father.

Snowfly smiled at the sight before thinking about Rainfly which made her angry at the thought of her own cousin even more while she also kept her reason for being angry at Rainfly to herself since she sees this as personal to her.

 **Alondra belongs to ShyGuy86**

 **Alex the Scarlet Macaw, Eddie and Cadence belongs to Alexriolover95**

 **Nightfly, Groundfly, Ruby, Snowfly belongs to me**

 **Alex the Snow Owl belongs to Alex the Owl**

 **Skyler and Lilly belong to Skyler the Elf Owl**

 **Lucas belongs to BrandonChasePowell**


	2. Tough Talk

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Night soon came as Armando and his two students were in their meeting and they were talking about what they should do with the Alex the Scarlet Macaw and Lilly's two chicks Eddie and Cadence while Armando listened to what they were saying.

Groundfly and Snowfly were on opposite sides since Groundfly wanted to use the two chicks as a way to get revenge on the Rio army but Snowfly wanted to kill them before they became a big threat but Groundfly persisted that the two chicks should be used for evil purposes.

"I'm telling you Snowfly that we should use the little ones" said Groundfly, annoyed. "You know that this is our best chance of taking down the Rio army".

"Actually Groundfly, please do tell me how that went last time" argued Snowfly, smirking. "Because the last time that we tried that, Jonas and Leofric had failed us all".

"You are not listening Snowfly, I firmly believe that it will work this time" persisted Groundfly. "I know that it is going to work, I can feel it in my gut".

"Perhaps your gut instincts are sending you the wrong message" said Snowfly. "Do you even care about how much of a threat that those chicks will become in the future?".

"I do care but it is you who is missing the big picture here" said Groundfly. "If we use the chicks then we can tear apart the Rio army from the inside, can't you see that?".

"As of a matter of a fact I can, you are reckless and stupid" said Snowfly. "It seems that you only care for your revenge against Nightfly than you do for your family".

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP MY STUPID BROTHER'S NAME!" shouted Groundfly, angrily. "I CARE MORE FOR MY FAMILY THAN MY COWARDLY LITTLE BROTHER!".

"PROVE IT THEN TOUGH GUY, YOU SELFISH IDIOT!" shouted back Snowfly, getting in his face. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU, RUBY AND YOUR SON WILL BE ASHAMED OF YOU!".

Groundfly suddenly snapped as he tackled Snowfly to the ground and began punching her repeatedly in the face before Snowfly rolled him over and began returning the favour by punching Groundfly in the stomach before grabbing his neck and she began to strangle him.

Armando has had enough of the fight happening before him as he managed to pulled Snowfly off Groundfly who soon began gasping for air from the moment that Snowfly's wings had left his neck although he was in a state of shock at the fact that he was nearly killed by Snowfly.

"This has gone on long enough" said Armando, sternly as he looked at both of his students. "You two should know that fighting amongst yourselves is a massive weakness".

"Sorry master" said Groundfly, bowing to his teacher. "This is all my fault and you shouldn't blame Snowfly since I was the one who started this stupid argument".

"No, it was my fault" said Snowfly. "I shouldn't have made it so personal and I knew that it was the wrong thing to do but I was very reckless, forgive me master".

"Very well" said Armando. "I will accept your apologies but if I hear or see you two fight each other again, I will have no choice but to punish you, understand?".

Groundfly and Snowfly nodded in understanding although Snowfly aimed a smirk at Groundfly who began to get increasingly annoyed but managed to keep himself calm as he remembered Armando's warnings.

Armando saw Snowfly smirking at Groundfly which he made a mental note of since he wanted to speak with Snowfly about such behaviour towards his son-law but he knew that had to wait until after the meeting.

"What options have you two come up with that would deal with the two chicks?" asked Armando. "I will not make my decision until I have heard both options".

"Yes master" said Groundfly. "I propose that we would kidnap the two chicks and use them to beat the Rio army from the inside".

"I believe that we should kill them" said Snowfly. "Since they will become more and more of a threat to us in the future if we do not kill them immediately".

Armando silently considered these options and he silently agreed with Snowfly since the two chicks of Alex the Scarlet Macaw and Lilly will become more and more of a threat to him if they didn't kill them quickly.

He also thought of Groundfly's option but he wasn't keen on going with that same tactic again knowing that will get him nowhere whatsoever and soon he had finally came to an ultimate decision after a few minutes of thinking.

"I have decided" said Armando. "That Snowfly is right, we should kill them now".

"Thank you master" said Snowfly. "I'm happy to hear that you agree with me".

Groundfly was in shock of what he had just heard from his father-in law but he reluctantly nodded in agreement before he flew back to his wife Ruby and their son Landon knowing that he must speak to them at once.

Armando watched Groundfly go before turning to Snowfly and he told her that he would like to speak with her in private which sent a cold shiver down Snowfly's spine as she thought of what was going to happen to her.

Snowfly and Armando began to fly away from the hollow and towards a abandoned hollow where both Armando and Snowfly were going to have a private chat about the very thing that Snowfly thought that Armando hadn't noticed.

"Tell me Snowfly" said Armando, calmly. "Why did you smirk at my son-in law since you had even admitted that you had played a part in that argument".

"Oh well" said Snowfly, worriedly. "I thought that he deserved what he had got for being selfish and reckless since he only cares about his precious revenge against Nightfly".

Armando nodded before he swirled round and caught Snowfly by the throat and slammed her down onto the ground much to the shock of Snowfly since she has never seen her master act like this before and it frightened her.

Snowfly tried to run away but Armando grabbed her again and began to torture her by constantly kicking Snowfly in the stomach before grabbing Snowfly by the head and giving her a almighty slap to the face before flying back to the hollow.


	3. The discussion

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also Alex the Owl has allowed me to use the OCs from his Super Rio series for mine, just to make sure that you know. :)**

Alex the Scarlet Macaw and his wife Lilly were in their hollow when Blu and Jewel came to see them much to Alex the Scarlet Macaw and Lilly's delight since they loved having visitors coming to see them and the kids.

Blu and Jewel smiled when they saw the two before they hugged until Eddie came and he also wanted a hug which Jewel eventually gave into and she hugged him much to his delight while his sister Cadence was being hugged by Blu.

Soon both Cadence and Eddie began to play with Blu and Jewel while Alex the Scarlet Macaw and Lilly watched on in happiness knowing that they loved it when their children were playing with their uncle and aunt.

"Hey Cadence, how are you doing?" asked Blu, smiling at Cadence before turning to Alex the Scarlet Macaw. "So Alex and Lilly, how are you guys?".

"Never been better Blu" said Alex the Scarlet Macaw who was watching his kids playing with Blu and Jewel. "We are happy to have our own children".

"I'm bet you are" said Blu, smiling. "You two are going to be the best parents that Cadence and Eddie will ever have".

Alex the Scarlet Macaw agreed with that statement and he knew that Blu had a point there but he was also curious about what was going on with Blu and Jewel's own family since Bia was busy training with Nightfly and Tiago was busy training with Alex the Owl while Carla was spending time with her girlfriend Hannah.

He really wanted to know what was going on since he could help solve any problems that Blu and Jewel might have with themselves or the kids and they knew that they could count on him to calm things down a bit.

"So, how is life treating you guys?" asked Alex the Scarlet Macaw. "Did any problems come up at all?".

"We're fine Alex and yes some problems have come up" said Blu. "Something that the kids aren't going to like at all".

"You guys know that I am here if you need me for any problems you guys have" said Alex the Scarlet Macaw. "You do know that, right?".

"Of course we do but me and Blu have been thinking" said Jewel. "That the kids should really try to keep the species alive".

Alex the Scarlet Macaw was very confused by this until he suddenly realized what they were trying to say and he disagreed with them straight away knowing that Tiago loves Julian and Bia loves Alondra while Carla loves Hannah and he didn't want their love life to be ruined.

Blu and Jewel were feeling very worried when they saw Alex the Scarlet Macaw with a shocked expression on his face and they knew that he was going to disagree with them which is exactly what happened a moment later.

"You guys can't seriously be thinking of separating them, right?" asked Alex the Scarlet Macaw, shocked. "I mean, they will be heartbroken".

"We know that Alex but we really need to keep the species alive" said Blu, nervously. "Besides, we will be extinct if we don't try".

"You guys do know that this wrong, right?" asked Alex the Scarlet Macaw, worriedly. "You can't sacrifice their happiness just to save the species".

"We also know that too Alex, we really do" said Jewel, concerned for her friend. "But you also know that species must live on, right?".

Alex the Scarlet Macaw nodded in response knowing that Jewel had a good point but he still disagreed on the idea that the kids love life should be ruined in order to save the species when there has got to be another way somehow.

Lilly had heard the conversation and she was just as shocked as Alex the Scarlet Macaw when she found out that Blu and Jewel were planning to have their kids mate with birds of their own species just to make sure the species survive.

"You can't be serious about doing this" said Lilly, shocked. "I mean, they are with someone who they love and who loves them back".

"Lilly, we get it" said Blu, trying to stay as calm as possible even though he was nervous. "It's just to save the species that's all".

"I know that Blu" said Lilly, tears forming in her eyes. "But are you sure that you are willing to sacrifice their happiness just so you can save the species?".

Blu was shocked and hurt but he eventually nodded his head which caused Lilly to be shocked and tears started to stream down her face knowing that what Blu was doing is wrong and completely unfair on his kids.

Jewel tried to comfort her friend but Lilly shrugged her off and she went straight to her room to cry while Jewel looked on with hurt in her eyes but she knew that it was best for the entire species to ensure its survival.

Alex the Scarlet Macaw went to comfort his wife which meant that Blu and Jewel were left with Eddie and Cadence who had no idea what was going on and what was going to happen to their cousins after this.

Blu and Jewel said goodbye to their nephew and niece before flying off back to their own hollow knowing that they were going to have a difficult time telling their children about what they were planning.

Lilly was crying in her room when Alex the Scarlet Macaw came and wrapped his wings around her to comfort her which worked slightly as Lilly began to wipe away her tears before looking at her husband.

"How can they do this Alex?" asked Lilly, tears started to form in her eyes again. "They know that they are going to break their children's hearts".

"I know Lilly" said Alex the Scarlet Macaw. "That's why I am going to talk to them personally so I can find out any other reason why they are doing this".

Lilly smiled before she hugged Alex the Scarlet Macaw who smiled happily as he hugged Lilly before they snuggled next to each other on their bed and they were soon asleep in each other's wings which also meant that they were both safe and warm.

Eddie and Cadence saw this and they smiled knowing that their father has managed to comfort their mother which made them happy even more but they knew that something must be wrong with their uncle Blu and aunt Jewel which got Eddie and his sister curious about what was going on.


	4. Humiliation recalled

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The force of the slap was still fresh in felt Snowfly's mind when she left the hollow that she and her teacher Armando had been in to have their talk and she had decided to go alone since she could care less about what might happen to Groundfly.

She kept on flying around the Amazon rainforest when she was attacked by a unknown force and she was tried to squirm her way out of trouble but her attacker wouldn't budge a bit which greatly worried Snowfly especially when she saw the face of her attacker.

Her attacker was a male hybrid between a Scarlet Macaw and a Spix Macaw but he was also medium-sized like the other macaws and he had a yellow beak and he was 75% Scarlet while he also has a body structure like Felipe's along with multi-coloured wings that looked normal but they are actually robotic with a green and blue strips of colour which ran from his face and down to his torso, has Black ops style NRC armour and green lens on his left eye.

"Who are you?" asked Snowfly, worriedly. "What do you want from me?".

"The name is Lin" said the male hybrid. "So to answer your question, I want to know where you are going".

"None of your business Lin" said Snowfly, defiantly. "I will not tell you anything".

"Oh really, I know all about you" said Lin. "You see, I know who you are Snowfly".

"You know nothing about me" said Snowfly, angrily. "How could you possibly know about me".

"I know that you have a deep hatred" said Lin. "A deep hatred for someone named Rainfly and you feel as if she has taken attention away from you but you have a secret".

Snowfly was shocked since she didn't believe that Lin would find out that much about her and she tried to regain her composure but she knew that Lin would detect her uncertainty in a heartbeat and that it's what exactly what happened.

Lin noticed Snowfly's uncertainty when he saw Snowfly's brief shocked expression before she quickly tried to regain her composure but Lin had already saw her brief shocked expression and he knew that he was getting somewhere.

"So, you do have a secret" said Lin, smiling. "Would you like to share it?".

"Oh I don't think so" said Snowfly, determinedly. "This secret is personal to me".

"It's going to come out either way" said Lin. "That's why I think you should share right here and right now".

"Actually I will reveal it when I feel I'm ready" said Snowfly. "You shouldn't be messing in other people's business".

"Ok, I get it Snowfly" said Lin, still smiling. "Also there is something that I would like to show you something".

Snowfly was curious about what Lin wanted to show her but she followed him since he will show at his chosen destination which was something that Snowfly respected knowing that Lin had a big secret too just like her.

They arrived at Lin's hollow and Snowfly was surprised to see just how much that Lin had decorated his hollow but she knew that Lin wouldn't bring her here to see the decorations since he was hiding something very serious.

Lin showed Snowfly a box which held two feathers in it with one of them being red for Scarlet Macaw and the other blue for Spix Macaw but Lin had kept those feathers in the box for a massive reason and he knew he had to share that reason with Snowfly even if he doesn't like it.

"These are the feathers from my left and right wings" said Lin, grimly. "I kept these feathers in this box ever since Nigel ripped my real wings off".

"But the wings you have right now are your real wings, aren't they?" asked Snowfly. "The feathers in your box can't really be your real wings".

"The wings I currently have are actually robotic" said Lin as his expression turned sad. "I painted them red to convince other birds that my current wings are my real ones".

"Why did Nigel rip your real wings off in the first place?" asked Snowfly, worriedly. "He can't possibly have a hatred for someone like you".

"Unfortunely he did and he ripped off my wings in revenge" said Lin. "He wanted me to suffer the same humiliation that he suffered when someone took his place in a show".

"What show was that exactly since I am not getting the full picture" said Snowfly. "Was it a world tour show or something else entirely?".

"It was a world tour show and Nigel was the star of the show" said Lin. "Until he was fired and a parakeet took his place as the star of the show".

"I'm also wondering why did Nigel come after you in the first place" said Snowfly. "Did you mock the guy or did he attack you for no reason?".

"He attacked me just because I wasn't ugly unlike him at the time" said Lin. "So, he ripped off my real wings and he made my life a living hell from that day forward".

Snowfly began to feel sorry for Lin since she didn't know that he had been through a rough time himself and she now knows someone had once been in her position when their life had been made a living hell from someone that they didn't like at all.

She slowly wrapped her left wing around Lin's shoulders in comfort which Lin accepted knowing that he needed support right now but he also hoped that by sharing his story Snowfly would avoid the same result that had happened to him since he knows being humiliated isn't pretty at all.

Lin had a darker past and it involved the one thing that he knew was the missing piece to his broken puzzle as well as the thing that he hoped that he still had since not having it would tear the poor guy apart both mentally and physically.


	5. Making plans

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Groundfly was looking out into the night sky from the bed that he shared with his mate Ruby before he looked over at his son who he knew has his whole life ahead of him while he also hoped that his son would avoid making the same mistakes that he did many years before when he was jealous of his brother Nightfly.

He knew that he had made a lot of mistakes during his own childhood especially when he misunderstood the fact that his brothers and sisters as well as his parents were happy to see his youngest brother Nightfly being born while he thought that Nightfly was grabbing all of the attention.

Ruby, who was currently sleeping while cuddling her and Groundfly's son at the same time woke up from her deep sleep and she sat up from her bed only to see her husband Groundfly who she knew was having some trouble about what he did in the past and how he can learn from them.

"Groundfly my dear, what's wrong?" asked Ruby, worriedly. "Are you still thinking about him?".

"Yes I am Ruby, I am still thinking of Nightfly" said Groundfly, grimly. "I was wrong about him Ruby".

"Can you care to explain about what you mean?" asked Ruby. "Because so far, I am not getting it".

"I thought he was taking all of the attention away from me" said Groundfly. "But I see now that I was the one who misunderstood about who he really is".

"I understand Groundfly, I myself am thinking about my actions" said Ruby. "Recently I have been having nightmares and they are the worst that I have ever experienced".

"What were the nightmares about Ruby?" asked Groundfly as he faced his wife with a worried expression on his face. "Did they dream of the future or something?".

"Yes, the nightmares were about the future" said Ruby as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "A future where my dad kills our son as a act of revenge".

Groundfly began to wipe away his mate's tears knowing that he was scared for his son too especially after what he had just heard from Ruby about her father killing their son in a act of revenge possibly against them in some way which scared him even more.

He gave Ruby a gentle kiss on the forehead in order to comfort her which worked with Ruby snuggling up to him knowing that he would keep her and their son safe at any cost even if he had to sacrifice himself to do it.

"Don't worry Ruby" said Groundfly. "We will protect our son no matter what".

"Thanks Groundfly" said Ruby. "You know, I was thinking that you and me could run away with our son to another place where we would be safe from harm".

"I agree Ruby" said Groundfly, smiling. "We should run away since I am really starting to get sick of being a bad guy".

"You are not a bad guy dear" said Ruby. "You are a good guy who is misunderstood, that's all".

Groundfly knew that his mate had a point and he really started to consider about running away perhaps back to his parents since he knows that they would be able to protect him and his mate along with their son.

He had no idea that his father-in law had heard the whole thing and Armando felt anger flow throughout his whole body due to this apparent act of betrayal by his own daughter and his son-in law too which drove the guy mad.

But he quickly calmed himself down and began to think of a way to keep both his son-in law and daughter with him even if he had to hold them hostage in order to have them stay with him for all eternity but he knew that it was the only way.

He had to wait until just the right moment to strike and he knew that he must keep his own daughter and his son-in law with him at all costs even if it means killing his own flesh and blood to do it which was a risk he would take any day.

Groundfly and Ruby had no idea of the plot against them but they knew that it wasn't safe for their son to grow up in such a harsh and cruel environment especially with Armando becoming too obsessed with killing Nightfly and the Rio army.

"You know, we should join the Rio army" said Ruby. "They are birds that we can trust".

"Good point Ruby" said Groundfly. "But I don't think they will accept us easily especially after we have done".

"That maybe so" said Ruby as she held her mate's cheek with her wing. "But we have to try or else our son will never be safe".

"Ok, so when do you suggest we go?" asked Groundfly. "Tonight?, tomorrow?, three days from now?".

"Tomorrow, we shall go tomorrow" said Ruby. "We shall go at first light".

Groundfly agreed knowing that it was the best course of action that they got so far and they were going to take it tomorrow at first light just so their son can be safe from Armando who was increasingly losing his mind with every second.

Ruby was starting to feel scared about the fact that her father had probably heard about their conversation and she hoped that wasn't the case but she knew her father all too well since she was his daughter after all.

Landon was sleeping peacefully and unaware of the danger that his grandfather posed to him but he was also unaware of the fact that his own mother and father had planned to take him somewhere safe and away from his grandfather.

Groundfly knew that his son needed a different role-model in his life and he knew that his own father can be that role-model for his son as well as the fact that they would have a good grandfather-grandson bond together.


	6. The shocking discovery

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The mood in the sky was dark and gloomy as a familiar female Elf Owl and a familiar male Black Owl flew towards their destination which was a seemingly abandoned lab that was on the other side of the country known as Brazil.

The female Elf Owl soon landed on the roof of the building while the male Black Owl who is also her adoptive brother landed beside her as they peered down into the glass only see that everything in the lab had been destroyed.

The two Owls slowly began to enter the building and once inside they began to search around so they can try and find anything that would give them any hint that the Alfonso the mad scientist was doing something that he shouldn't have been doing.

"Hey Skyler, you're sure that you wanted to come here?" asked the male Black Owl, worriedly. "You know, we can always come back next time".

"No Jameson, this is something that I have to see for myself" said Skyler, determinedly. "I need answers and I need them right now".

"Ok but you do worry me sometimes Skyler" said Jameson. "I am very worried that you are going to change which really scares me".

"Jameson, I will promise you right now that I will not change" said Skyler. "I will still be me and nothing else, understand?".

"Yes I do understand Skyler, you have my word" said Jameson, nodding his head. "Anyway, let's keep looking for whatever it is that we need to find".

Skyler nodded in agreement as they continued to search the lab while finding nothing but broken glass from the lab window and broken experiment machines that were broken beyond repair even if you did try to fix it.

She was about to give up when Skyler saw some paper on the ground from the left side of her and she flew over to them before she picked up the paper only to see it was some blueprints but it was for something that Skyler was deeply afraid that Alfonso would try and do.

"What?" asked Skyler to herself, worriedly. "Alfonso you idiot, you are playing a very dangerous game".

"Hey Skyler" said Jameson as he continued to search. "Did you find anything?".

"Yes I did Jameson" said Skyler as fear began to rise in her. "Something that is deeply troubling me right now".

"Ok, I'm coming Skyler" said Jameson soon appeared beside her. "What is it that is troubling you?".

Skyler showed him the blueprint of a zombie bird much to the shock and horror of Jameson since he was expecting to find anything but a blueprint of one mad scientist's desire to create Zombie Birds during one of his experiments.

Jameson began to tremble with fear knowing that the blueprints showed that if Alfonso had put this plan to action that he could be responsible for the deaths of birds in the entire world which would result in either extinction or roam forever as a undead bird.

"Um Skyler?" asked Jameson, scared. "You don't think that Alfonso was planning to do something like this for real, do you?".

"No, at least I didn't think so" said Skyler. "Alfonso is a honest but mad scientist but I never thought that he would try and do something like this".

"You know what this means, right?" asked Jameson. "This could mean that every bird on this planet could either be dead for good or become a-a-a Zombie".

"I know that already, I really do" said Skyler as she tried to keep calm. "I have seen these sort of things in my dreams but I never thought it would happen for real".

Suddenly they were attacked by a undead Scarlet Macaw who nearly bit Jameson who managed to dodge the attack just in the nick of time while Skyler was frozen to the ground with horror and fear at what she was seeing.

Soon more undead birds came at them but Jameson was forced to do all of the work due to the fact that Skyler's own fear was stopping her from making a single move let alone attempt to fight back against the oncoming undead birds.

Jameson knew that they have to get out of there or they will be just like the undead birds that were currently attacking them and so he grabbed Skyler who he put on his back before he began to fly through a open door which he quickly closed and he began to fly towards the one place where he knew he and Skyler would be safe.

Skyler had somehow managed to keep a tight grip on the blueprints that she had found back in the lab but she was too fearful to speak or even to attempt to speak about what she had just found out about the mad scientist who had given the powers that she had to this very day.

They continued to fly away while the undead birds continued to bang against the door that Jameson had closed on them and they were piling on each other in an attempt to get free from the lab and continue their hunt for birds that they wanted to infect.

The undead birds continued to pile on each other until they were finally free and they began to give chase after both Jameson and Skyler with the full mindless hope of having them as their lunch or as a tasty snack.

Jameson took a daring chance to look back only to see the undead birds coming after both him and Skyler which scared him as he began to fly faster and faster as he possibly can in order to avoid being on the undead bird's menu.

Skyler began to have flashbacks of her time as Alfonso's test subject as she tried to find out if she saw something like this before but she didn't bother to focus on it since she didn't think it was very important until now.


End file.
